paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Jobs
The Side Jobs feature was introduced as part of the Hype Train event, unlocked at gallons of hype fuel. The feature has been added at Day 2 of the Spring Break event. Additional achievements were added to the game and this system on Day 6. Starting with Update #68, non-achievement goals were also added to the dailies. Update #93 added Monthly Side Jobs. Overview The Side Jobs feature rewards players for successfully completing specified achievements, or repeating the acquisition process of said achievements if they have been unlocked beforehand. There's a distinction between day jobs, weekly jobs, and monthly jobs; *Daily challenges, usually less difficult achievements, award players with cash and random mod for the weapon of their choice. *Weekly challenges, usually fairly difficult achievements, will award players with cash and a pre-defined Infamy item. Note these can only be infamous items gained from card drops, not the items gained from progressing on the Infamy grid. *Monthly challenges, all involving completing a particularly tough challenge, will award players with choosing between either a Stat Boost, a modification that grants a marginal boost to a weapon's performance, or a Team Boost, a modification that increases the amount of money and XP everyone in the lobby gets. As the names suggests, each daily job can only be done once per day, and weekly jobs once per week. It does not matter at what time of the day/week the jobs were completed, a new one will become available starting the next increment of time. Claiming the Reward If you've completed a challenge, during the day ending screen it will read 'Side Job completed! Go to Crime.Net to claim your rewards'. A cheering sound effect will be played based on the requirements of the challenge. e.g. Stealing all the weapons in Firestarter will trigger the sound when all loot bags are secured, while completing a designated number of contractor jobs will trigger the sound during the completion screen. Note: The Stealth Bonus screen has higher priority, so if finished in stealth, only the sound can be heard. After this if you load Crime.Net (both offline or online), click the Side Job button and go to the completed job (it will be orange); *Click on the money icon to claim the money (20k) (daily and weekly) *Click on the mask icon (weekly) to get the shown mask *Click on the Stat Boost icon or Team Boost icon (monthly) to get the respective boost mod *If you've completed a daily clicking the weapon mod button will give a new screen where you can scroll between the various weapon categories, the actual weapon for which to roll for an item, and then from which DLC you want an item drop (the base game displaying as 'Normal', or you can leave that unspecified ('All'). Notes: *Only card and The Butcher Mod Pack 2 items can drop, not achievement unlockables or those gained from Gage packages. *The max 2 limit from regular card drops does NOT apply to this reward system. *You can only pick items for weapons you have currently unlocked. Do avoid cashing in your mod reward if you've just recently gone Infamous, or request a mod for one of the few reputation 0 weapons provided by various DLCs, if you own any. *It is possible to force the game to reward certain specific weapon mods as a daily reward, instead of receiving a random mod. For example, most weapons allow a drop from the Armored Transport DLC; this will always be the See More Sight on non-Transport weaponry. Additionally, requesting a Butcher Mod on any sniper rifle will always reward an LED Combo. Potential Daily Challenges Achievements The Mendoza's want to show the Cobra's what it means to play in the big leagues. Take them four meth bags on Rats (Day 2), but steal the payment instead. We want the cash, but we don't want anyone to know we have the cash. Get seven bags of money in Rats (Day 3) without defusing a bomb. The Elephant has a buyer for the paintings, but he's antsy, so don't get seen. In this uncertain economy, the price of gold is rocketing. Zip-line it out of the senator's apartment in Framing Frame (Day 3) without tripping the alarm. The Elephant needs all the funding he can get for his campaign. In day 1 of Big Oil, enter the basement, open the ATMs and take the loot. The Elephant wants to send a message to Prof. Rossy. Not only does he want the engine stolen, but he wants that brainiac to know that we know his shit. Get the right engine on the first try. engine being correct.}} We need to get the jewels out fast, so I need you to bag and secure four bags from the Jewelry Store without the escape car bailing. To help protect against counterfeiters, Vlad needs an ingot of pure gold to measure its precise weight. We have heard that a manager at Four Stores has one in a safe. Gage has been asked to fulfill a large order of weapons, and will pay top dollar for anything we can recover. Secure all of the weapons from the Firestarter (Day 1) airport. The Elephant wants to keep things quiet down at the bureau. Finish Firestarter (Day 2) without setting off the alarm or hacking a computer. The Elephant collects rare sports memorablia. There is a rare poster of the Overkill hockey team in one of the deposit boxes in Firestarter (Day 3). Recover it! On day 1 of the Rats job, cook and secure 7 bags worth of meth without blowing up the lab on the OVERKILL difficulty or above. bags worth of meth without blowing up the lab on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} The Elephant wants an uninterrupted feed when you hit the Senators apartment on Framing Frame (Day 3). Make sure the pigs don't pull the power. The Dentist has an unusual test for you. He wants to see you use the computers in Election Day (Day 1) without setting off the alarm or touching the ground. Variety is the spice of life, huh? The Elephant is refurbishing his pad. He wants one of every piece of loot from the Murkywater warehouse in Shadow Raid. The Dentist has a buyer ready for the samurai armor locked away in the Murky warehouse in Shadow Raid. A big movie director, apparently. Lights, camera, action, guys. pieces of the samurai armor.}} Gage is feeling greedy, but is willing to reward generously. He's asking for sixteen pieces of loot from the Murkywater warehouse in Shadow Raid. Also, he wants all of the samurai armor. bags of random loot and all pieces of the samurai armor.}} We're going to send a special fuck-you to the authorities. On Election Day, tag the correct truck and get out in 60 seconds. of the start of the heist.}} pagers by yourself within seconds from first to last pager.}} The Dentist doesn't want the FBI to look into revising their own security protocols. Don't ask why. Just complete Hoxton Breakout Day 2 without using any keycards. keycard on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} Vlad's niece is celebrating her sweet sixteenth. The DJ she wanted isn't willing to play at her party. Change his mind by going to the Nightclub, tying him and bringing him to the van. There's a line one must never cross. And it's not hurting pigs - it's hurting dogs. They're man's best friend and unlike humans they are loyal and obedient. So it's not more than fair if we hunt you down for even looking at a loveable little dachshund or schnauzer in the wrong way. }} Tasks ''Kill 300 enemies with the weapons of your choice. Mass Murderer Enemies killed X/300 Kill 100 enemies using only pistols. Target Practice: Pistol Enemies killed X/100 Kill 100 enemies using only shotguns. Target Practice: Shotgun Enemies killed X/100 Kill 100 enemies using only assault rifles. Target Practice: Assault Rifle Enemies killed X/100 Kill 35 enemies using only melee weapons. Target Practice: Melee Weapon Enemies killed X/35 Kill 50 enemies with headshots using weapons of your choice. In The Head! Enemies killed X/50 Kill 25 snipers using weapons of your choice. Sniperino Enemies killed X/25 Kill 25 tasers using weapons of your choice. Greased Lightning Enemies killed X/25 Kill 25 shields using weapons of your choice. Build A Raft Of Shields Enemies killed X/25 Kill 25 Bulldozers using weapons of your choice. Bulldozer Enemies killed X/25 Earn 250 000 in spendable cash. Earn Some Pocket Money Spending cash earned: $X/$250,000 Earn 2 000 000 in offshore money. For the Pension Fund Offshore cash earned: $X/$2,000,000 The Dentist is desperate for your attention. Finish 4 of The Dentist's jobs on any difficulty. Dentist Appointment Jobs completed: X/4 Hector is desperate for your attention. Finish 4 of Hector's jobs on any difficulty. Hector Begs You For Mercy Jobs completed: X/4 Bain is desperate for your attention. Finish 4 of Bain's jobs on any difficulty. Bain It Up! Jobs completed: X/4 Vlad is desperate for your attention. Finish 4 of Vlad's jobs on any difficulty. Vlad is Mad! Jobs completed: X/4 The Elephant is desperate for your attention. Finish 4 of The Elephant's jobs on any difficulty. Elephant in the Room Jobs completed: X/4 The Butcher is desperate for your attention. Finish 4 of The Butcher's jobs on any difficulty. The Butcher Needs You! Jobs completed: X/4 Reports have come in that the crime rate is at its lowest point this decade. Let's do something about that, finish 6 jobs on any difficulty. Record Low Crimerate Jobs Completed: X/6 General Tips * For tasks that require players to complete a number of missions offered by the same contractor, a mission is only considered "completed" for a player if played through from start to finish. (i.e. Joining in during the middle of a heist won't count towards this.) * For various tasks, it may be easier and more efficient to play solo, especially for tasks that require killing Special enemies such as Shields and Snipers, since only the player who deals the killing blow will count towards completion. * Especially when going solo, consider playing at a lower difficulty as it makes killing enemies easier and reduces the likelihood of you getting downed. * Enemies killed using akimbo weapons will not count towards enemies killed with pistols. Farming * General weapon kills: '''Any mission when performed Loud should provide ample opportunities to kill hordes of enemies. Consider playing solo if your kills are being continuously taken by your fellow players. Also note that failing a heist or restarting a heist does not affect kills performed that meet the task criteria. * '''Melee kills: '''Owing to the need to get up close and put oneself at risk, going for this task may need to be managed carefully. If you're playing with others, chances are that your allies will shoot and kill enemies from afar before you get within melee range. Maps where there are smaller passageways and less open areas, such as Hoxton Revenge, can provide lots of chances to melee kill an enemy or two in quick succession, but beware of charging headfirst into swarms. Alternatively, soloing stealth missions and melee killing guards is another option, albeit requiring nine heists with four guards per heist, unless stealth is broken. * '''Cash/Money: Getting to the end of a mission and receiving rewards will be enough instead of clearing the entire mission. A sufficiently lucrative heist such as Hoxton Breakout will suffice. * Sniper Kills: Hoxton Revenge on loud is a good map to farm snipers with as the FBI will periodically spawn them to surround the map. Other sniper-heavy maps include Mallcrasher and Hotline Miami, though the former spawns snipers less frequently and the latter is a more time-consuming two-day heist. * Shield Kills: Shields can appear on any difficulty when going loud, making them less difficult to farm. Aside from their shield, Shields don't have much durability compared to other Specials and can be killed easily if you can get around their protection. * Cloaker/Taser/Bulldozer Kills: Farming these special enemies is harder as the former two don't always spawn frequently enough, and while bulldozers do have designated spawns in some missions they can be very risky for a single player to attempt. Conversely, having multiple players team up against a dozer can be tricky to determine when to deal the finishing blow to count towards the task. The cloaker/taser's ability to disable a single player also makes farming these specials on solo rather difficult. * Bain: Doing simple heists such as Jewelry Store will be enough, as well as chaining ECMs on Shadow Raid. * Vlad: Not counting escape segments, Ukranian Job can be accomplished quickly by charging into the store and applying shaped charges to the safes and stealing the tiara. Even without deploying ECMs, it's possible to steal the tiara and return to the escape van before the driver is forced to move the van. This also helps complete the "Let's Do Th.." achievement. * Hector: Due to Hector's heists all lasting several days, expect to spend some time doing this task. The old method of farming Rats (blowing up the lab, burning the intel and killing the Mendozas without taking the loot) still works well for this purpose. * The Dentist: Hoxton Revenge is an ideal heist if going solo as it only lasts a single day and doesn't require DLC purchase. If hosting, Hotline Miami and Hoxton Breakout are popular options, likely ensuring a team of non-AI players to help you out. Potential Weekly Challenges The Elephant has a lot riding on the Framing Frame job. Leave no room for error. Trade nine paintings. The press will be watching the Hoxton trial, so there will be eyes on his breakout. Do it with style. No skills, sharp suits, Golden AK.762's and Chicago Typewriters. Oh, and OVERKILL style too. In Firestarter Day 3, I want to make sure that not a single dollar is recoverable. The whole crew must remain in the vault until all the money is burnt. On Deathwish. Don't tip your hand to the Professor during Big Oil (Day 2). Make sure the last engine you haul out is the correct one, and do it OVERKILL. God knows why, but someone is willing to pay big bucks for Almir's Toast. I'm not going to complain. Get into White Xmas and secure that out of there. We want to haul every bag of cash out of the GO Bank on OVERKILL or harder, but stay out of the eye of any press choppers. Use the sewers only. Jimmy is all high on blow and has his mind set on "glorifious swagger stuff" as he screams in a drug frenzy without a seeming end. Murky Station is full of loot. So get it, get out and don't kill anyone. Potential Weekly Drops The Dillenger Death Mask.png| }} $61,250 Anonymous.png| }} $45,000 The Cthulu.png| }} $55,000 mask23.png| }} $55,000 wolfnopattern.png| }} $61,250 dallasnopattern.png| }} $67,500 Potential Monthly Jobs Just like old people shadow dances to their favorite song played from a grammophone, heisters bring out their first aid kit to remember the old times. Shadow Dance Complete the Shadowraid on OVERKILL or above using only the AMCAR Rifle, Chimano 88 pistol, the Two-piece suit and no skills. Trivia * This system resembles the Challenges system from PAYDAY: The Heist. * All of the side jobs can be completed without owning any DLC at all, none of the achievements featured require DLC to complete. Video Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)